<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pucker Up! by Dollianna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105136">Pucker Up!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollianna/pseuds/Dollianna'>Dollianna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosmetic Upkeep, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Lip Fillers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollianna/pseuds/Dollianna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Hilda's case, less really is more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pucker Up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for stopping by. Please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, I tried my best to catch them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m not coming out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm evening breeze pushed past the sheer curtains lining Hilda’s studio apartment windows, and tousled Marianne’s hair. Usually she wore it up during this time of year, when everything was too hot and the sun was too bright to handle without shades, but once in a while it came loose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was one of those times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting beside her duvet covered lump of a girlfriend, Marianne placed a hand on what she believed to be Hilda’s back and gave it a rub. She couldn’t tell, but it mattered little when trying to console the force that was Hilda Valentine Goneril.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda,” she began gently, “it can’t be that bad. Just let me see.” The lump jolted away from her as much as was possible. Marianne frowned. “You invited me over to take a look at it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you weren’t supposed to actually take the bait!” Hilda whined , albeit it’s effectiveness lessened due to being muffled, “You weren’t supposed to come over!” Per usual, her logic in all things Hilda made little to no sense and left Marianne feeling slightly annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave if you really want me to,” she began pragmatically, “but please know that it was troublesome making my way through all that traffic just to be turned away.” Marianne stood to leave, waited a beat, but then made her way to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, guilt was a pretty good motivator in their relationship, but it was used sparingly, and only cases like this. Hilda could be, at times, very selfish, to the point of not caring who or what it affected. It seemed she would only introspect on her behavior if and when the consequences were presented like so.  So just before the doorknob was turned, a pathetic ‘wait’ came from behind Marianne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marianne was not one for dramatics, but it kept the relationship alive, so she couldn’t complain too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to show me your lips?” She looked back at a newly shaped lump on Hilda’s bed and walked over, hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Forget it, she was going to leave this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, alright, hold on Marianne, just hold on.” Hilda rustled around, quite obviously fidgeting, “Promise you won’t scream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a nurse. Whatever you’re about to show me, I’ve seen worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And promise you won’t leave me for a prettier girl? You know, like when I was young?” Marianne sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda, we’re twenty-eight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t answer my question.” Another sigh and Marianne found herself back on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t leave you for a younger, prettier girl Hilda, so could you please just show me your face?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say there’s no one prettier than me, therefore making it impossible to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough Hilda.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...do you still love me?” The sigh that escaped from Marianne was one for the books. Her girlfriend, her lovely, beautiful girlfriend, was going to be the end of her. The amount of patience it took not to rip the blankets off of her had to be saintly. No, godlike at this point, and the heat in the room was eating away at the last of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hilda</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Marianne began softly, evenly, only a slight edge to her voice, “please understand that while I know you are self conscious about how you look right now, know that I will not be disgusted, nor will I break up with you.” She paused and took a deep, shaky breath. Confrontation was not her thing, but neither was waiting in this hot ass room, “I will, however, leave your apartment if you continue to act this way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda was quiet for a moment, but did what seemed to be a nod under all of the blankets. The dramatics didn’t match the reveal when all that was presented to Marianne was a pair of badly bruised, overly swollen lips covered in a healthy layer of gloss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just awful, isn’t it Marianne?” Hilda’s eyes watered at the sight of Marianne’s big brown eyes, shame clouding her thoughts, “I look like a freak of nature.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not look like a freak Hilda, it just looks like you got too much filler this time around.” Hilda nodded and grabbed Marianne’s hand, coaxing her girlfriend to do the thing. Immediately, Marianne responded, cupping Hilda’s cute cheek with one hand,  and patting her pink hair with the other. “There, there, it’s okay, it’s okay,” she soothed, bringing Hilda close to her chest for an embrace, “so tell me,  how much extra did you get this session?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda paused her nuzzling, clearly at odds with telling the truth. Marianne was smart enough to know Hilda’s usual amount of fillers never caused side effects like this, and clearly she had either gotten a lot extra injected or a different brand altogether.  Her girlfriend was already </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> thrilled with her getting botox and lip fillers regularly, but was supportive nonetheless because it was something Hilda wanted and could afford to do (thanks to Holst’s generous monthly deposits). However, Marianne was always adamant about the idea of ‘less is more’, and preserving her natural beauty and aging gracefully. Regardless of what she told her, there was going to be some sort of lecture in store, so why not embellish some?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Embellishments </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> her forte.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <b>truth </b>
  <span>Hilda.” So maybe something close to the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...so you know I’m the classier of sorts, needing only 1 unit here, 1 unit there,” No longer in her grasp, Marianne crossed her arms and slowly crossed her legs. Sexy, but this wasn’t the time for that. “And you know I </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> opt for forehead fillers, although you say I don’t need them,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda,” Marianne warned, “I mean it, the truth.” Hilda’s pout fell short due to her busted lips, and she too crossed her arms and cut her girlfriend an even look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! I got roughly another .5 cc of juvederm.” Marianne’s shock was instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s half a syringe more! What were you thinking? Were you trying to make your lips explode?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, obviously not Marianne, it was just on the house ‘cause I’m a frequent flyer.” Marianne’s mouth dropped all the way open.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Here it was, the lecture, only this time it probably wouldn’t end in makeup sex. This was pretty bad even by Hilda’s standards. Considering how long she had been getting lip fillers, Hilda knew she was a 1 syringe per lip kind of girl. Anything else was asking for trouble, even if it was free juvederm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe, I just can’t believe a doctor would give away 600 dollars worth of filler like that! What type of clinic are you going to? What kind of quack doctor is administering this?!” Hilda tried to smile, failed because of her swollen lips, and insisted on rubbing Marianne’s bare thigh. She looked good today, very L.A., very fresh sporting thrifted jorts and a flowy, paisley tank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, Dr. Lindhart Hevring is the best in the business. He usually does a bangup job. He just had a little extra on the side that he slipped good ol’ Hilda cause she’s a good ol’ girl.” Marianne wanted to shake her senseless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What an irresponsible man!” Marianne began, her voice becoming shrill, “He needs to damage it out if it’s just “extra”, not give it to botox queens itching for their next fix!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tell me how you really feel.” Marianne stood up from the bed, away from her girlfriend, and paced. Hard. She wasn’t the type to yell or toss out low blows like that, but this situation was different, this was something that could’ve ended up a lot worse had it been a different type of substance. That doctor was well within his rights to run his wackadoo clinic however he saw fit, but at the very least he should’ve had some integrity when it came to his patients. He knew damn well he could read in the patient charts that Hilda never needed that much extra filler, and offering it to her was like offering drugs to an addict. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Hilda wasn’t stupid, but she could make stupid decisions, and this was top tier. She looked back at her swollen, doe eyed girlfriend and felt her heart twinge: if anything happened to her Marianne would be lost. Hilda was her best friend, her closest confident, and the love of her life, no matter how much she grated on it. She was beautiful, successful, and lived in her truth despite what others thought of her, and it gave Marianne the strength to believe she could one day do so as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, I’m headed down there.” Hilda visibly froze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m headed to that clinic. I need to speak with that doctor. Who knows if this is his first time doing it or not, but it needs to stop.” Hilda shot off the bed like lightning, circling around Marianne’s slim waist. She could not have her botox doctor license jeopardized. Anything but that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe,” she started, bringing her in close, tucking her chin into the crook of Marianne’s neck, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s not that serious.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is very serious Hilda, this isn’t right.” Hilda tossed in a nuzzle for what it was worth and hugged her girlfriend tighter, standing as high as she could go on her tippy toes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so yeah, I look like a puffer fish, and yeah I probably should’ve turned down the extra juvederm, but seriously, the doc’s not a bad guy,” Marianne huffed, Hilda continued, “he’s just kinda lazy, and damaging out the leftovers is the right thing to do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> it takes so much time, so much paperwork, blah blah blah, you know how it goes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s precisely because I know “how it goes” that he needs to be spoken to about his inappropriate conduct. I mean, goodness Hilda, what if he was giving away narcos like that? Xanax? He could kill someone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No ‘buts’ Hilda! Do you know how upset I am right now? Yes, you messed up, but he should’ve known better than to do that, to give out free fillers when you didn’t need it! I’m so angry right now I could burst.” Tiptoes sore and nothing really good to refute that argument with, Hilda came to the front of Marianna and pulled her close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m truly, genuinely sorry,” Marianne hugged her back and peered down into those clear pink eyes, “I didn’t think this would bother you more than it would bother me, and yet here we are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it bothers me,” an easy blush spread on Marianne’s pale skin, “I love you. I don’t want to see you hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww</span>
  </em>
  <span>, babe, I love you too…” Warmth bloomed in Hilda’s chest, a happiness she would never get tired of adding meaning to the feeling. The likelihood she would stop getting fillers for cosmetic upkeep was slim to none, but it was so nice to know that her girlfriend loved her because of it, not despite it. She wished everyone could feel this way, to be loved in their entirety, nothing hidden and nothing shamed.  Hilda could never go back to a way of life without it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda tilted her head up even more, awaiting a kiss from her lover, but was sorely disappointed when a peck was placed on her cheek. “Hey, what gives?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda, no. While your lips are healing,  no kissing is allowed. I don’t want to irritate them any further.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m still not through with... Dr. Hevring was it? I’ll respect your wishes about visiting him in person, but he’s still getting a strongly worded email, and you’re lucking I’m leaving it at that.” Although it was a win for Hilda, she still couldn’t help but huff. Clearly Marianne wasn’t going to budge on the matter, but she wasn’t going to rip into the man in person, so she flitted away, releasing Marianne’s waist and flopping back onto her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wanted you to sit on my faceeeee...” she whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Hilda!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We always have sex after an argument, every single time! What's so different about it this time? Just let me get up in there and I’ll have you forgetting all about that stupid doc and his silly ways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda, your lips are about to explode.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make your lips explode, baby-” Marianne held up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s partially your fault for taking him up on the offer, don’t try to push the blame. You need to practice willpower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Semantics. Tomato, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomato</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Potato, </span>
  <em>
    <span>potato</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Now let me get in a taste.”  Priceless. Marianne’s flushed, stuttering face was one of the best things about her, and Hilda wanted to tease her even more. “At least let me finger you one good time, huh? What do you say? To make up for my bad behavior?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda, enough!” Marianne snatched up her purse, slung it over her slim frame, and rushed for the door. “Text me what kind of ice cream you want, I’m headed to the 7/11.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, yes, I’d love some ice cream right now. Lemme come with you.” Marianne glanced back, face still beet red, ears colored just as brightly, but there was hesitation in her step. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but please stop talking about, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know</span>
  </em>
  <span>... You know how embarrassed I get when you talk like that.” Hilda smirked while slipping on some wedges, and grabbed her all too expensive purse in the process. When she got to Marianne’s side, she slapped her ass, appreciated it’s little jiggle, and shoved a well manicured hand into Marianne’s back pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you treat, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you let me have a bite of yours too. I’m awful at sticking to just one flavor”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about your diet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, I’ll have my trainer work me over extra hard tomorrow. Really just dig into my guts. Like root around in that bitch nonstop, make me regret ever being born.” Hilda must’ve done something right, because the laughter coming from her girlfriend was music to her ears. “Oh, and protect me from the corner store gays. They’re gonna eat my ass alive once they see this mug.” Marianne’s smile grew as she gently kissed Hilda’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>